Into His Gravity
by RainyRain123
Summary: Kougyoku berteriak pada pintu gerbang, "Aku benci fisikaaaa!" [JuKou, AU, physics stuff]


_Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note:_ _AU._ _Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:** **Into His Gravity** **:.**

 _a JuKou fanfiction_

Kougyoku berteriak pada pintu gerbang, "Aku benci fisikaaaa!"

* * *

"—Keseimbangan gaya sama dengan nol. Hukum dua Newt—kenapa sih aku harus piket bersamamu!"

Kougyoku mengerutkan dahi, sapu di tangannya dicengkeram sedemikian rupa. Tapi entah tidak peka atau terlalu tenggelam pada komik di tangannya, si lawan bicara hanya tertawa memukul meja.

Cukup. Kougyoku melangkah lebar-lebar ke sudut kelas.

"Judal- _chan_! Bantu aku! Di jadwal piket bukan cuma ada namaku, tapi juga kau."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak mengangkat pandang. Melambaikan tangan malas, "Ya, ya. Nanti kita buang sampahnya sama-sama."

Kougyoku mendengus. "Maksudku menyapu. Sapu di ruangan ini tidak cuma satu, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu pakai keduanya."

"Judal- _chan_!"

Judal menutup komiknya dramatis. "Apa, sih, nenek cerewet. Sudah, menyapu lagi sana, kubantu doa."

Kougyoku mendidih, tapi di tahan sekuatnya. "Aku bukan nenek-nenek! Aku baru lima belas! Tapi sudahlah, aku memang salah berharap banyak padamu."

"Yeah, berharap saja pada pacarmu di kelas sebelah. Siapa namanya? Ababil?"

"Alibaba!" Kougyoku mengentak kaki, "Dan kami bukan pacar!"

"Oh, ya? Kemarin kulihat kau mengobrol di lorong kelas dengannya," Judal menaikkan sebelah alis, menyeringai, membuat Kougyoku mendecak sebal.

"Bukan seperti itu! Kami cuma—ah, stop, stop. Bukannya membantu kau malah menghambat kerjaku," dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke muka Judal, dan berlalu ke depan kelas. "Pokoknya jangan ganggu lagi. Aku mau menghapal untuk tes besok."

Kougyoku mendengar protes, tapi diabaikannya. Dia lelah, sungguh. Tiap minggu kerja rodi bersama Judal memang nasib sial.

Meski sebenarnya dia senang tidak sendirian.

"Ukh, sudah-sudah, lebih baik hapalkan materi daripada berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sapu di tangannya dijorokkan ke kaki meja. "Sekarang hukum dua Newton."

Gadis itu menunduk, mengumpulkan, debu, dan tenggelam pada hapalan. Tidak menyadari sepasang rubi yang terus mengikuti gerak langkahnya.

Judal mendenguskan tawa. Melihat kesungguhan gadis itu memang bikin perutnya geli menjalarkan senyum. Lalu, waktu sapuan terakhir masuk ke kotak sampah abu-abu, dia bangkit berdiri.

"Sudah? Ayo angkut sampahnya."

Kougyoku menengadah, mengelap peluh dengan punggung jari. "Kau mau bantu?"

"Tidak, aku temani saja sampai pembuangan seko—Aw!"

Seruan itu timbul karena gagang sapu yang dilempar Kougyoku melesat ke tulang tibianya. Judal mengusap hasil aniaya Kougyoku pelan, ngilu setengah mati.

"Sa-sakit! Hoi, nenek tu—"

Dan gagang sapu tadi sudah ada di depan hidung pemuda itu, dengan komando mutlak, absolut; "Bantu. Aku. Bawa. Kotak. Itu."

Judal, yang melihat air muka Kougyoku, langsung mengangguk, patuh.

 _Mengerikaaaan!_ —batinnya seru.

Lalu, acara piket tadi berakhir dengan keduanya mengangkat tong sampah dari lantai empat.

Kougyoku berjalan pelan, tidak senada dengan Judal yang langkahnya besar-besar, dan tersandung beberapa kali.

"Aduh, Judal- _chan_ , pelan-pelan. Kita mau turun tangga. Tidak lucu kalau aku jatuh gara-gara kau."

Judal mengorek telinga. "Ya, ya."

"Begitu dong. Coba dari tadi," Kougyoku tersenyum. "Nah, sampai mana aku tadi? Oh, ya. Hukum gravitasi—"

"Kenapa sih kau belajar begitu?"

Kougyoku mengedip. Hup, hup. Enam anak tangga lagi. "Kenapa? Ya, karena besok mau ujian, Judal- _chan_ , jangan bilang kau cuma mau mengandalkan contekanmu padaku."

Pemuda di sampingnya tertawa ringan, "Kau itu cenayang, ya? Memang sih, aku pasti mencontekmu, tapi bukan itu. Pernah dengar cara belajar kinestetik?"

Kougyoku menelengkan kepala. "Apa itu?"

"Itu artinya, kau belajar dengan praktik." Judal melirik dari samping, lalu menyeringai misterius. "Mau kucontohkan?"

Disambut anggukan semangat si gadis bermata hangat.

Judal terkekeh, lalu mengusap rambut Kougyoku tanpa aba-aba.

"Itu, namanya gaya gesek."

Matahari sore menyemburkan gelimanganya dari jendela atas, membuat wajah Judal entah bagaimana terlihat lucu dan kekanakan.

Ah ...

Kogyoku menyentakkan diri. "A-a-apa yang kau lakukan, Judal- _chan_ bodooooh!" wajahnya lebih panas dari kalor yang dihasilkan kepala.

Si pemuda malah kabur, cepat-cepat ke lantai dua. Berseru sekaligus tertawa, "Lantai dua kau yang bawa sampahnya. Lantai satu serahkan padaku. Oke, nenek tua?"

Kougyoku memejam, mengenyahkan bayangan tadi dengan putus asa. "Da-dasar. Awas kalau kau kabur."

"Haha. Kenapa, Kougyoku, kau malu?"

Kena telak. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Si-siapa bilang? Tidak, kok! Lagipula buat apa malu—"

"Tapi wajahmu merah, tuh."

Kougyoku menggigit bibir. Ya ampun, kenapa sejak tadi tawa Judal berdering di telinganya? Ini sih di luar kendalinya!

"Tidak. Sudahlah, Judal- _chan_. Aku sedang tak mau bertengkar."

"Oo, kukira kau mau dicontohkan lagi."

Kougyoku menggembungkan pipi. Langkahnya mengentak anak tangga, "Awas kau, Judal-cha—"

"Oi, Kougyoku!

—hingga tidak memperhatikan plastik dari kotak sampah yang tercecer jatuh di kakinya.

"Eh?"

Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya bunyi debum sesuatu menghantam lantai dan kelontangan kotak sampah.

"A-aduduh ..."

Kougyoku merasa siku dan lututnya—secara mengejutkan—tidak merasa sakit. Dia membuka mata, dan menemukan Judal sedang menatapnya menahan tawa di bawahnya.

"Dan ini ... namanya gaya gravitasi."

Kougyoku mengulang pandang. Judal- _chan_. Ada di bawahnya. Dalam posisi dipeluk. Sedang tertawa dengan santai karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari hantaman lantai.

Tapi entah kenapa yang terpikir hanya hukum gravitasi.

Dua partikel yang bermassa terpisah oleh jarak akan tarik-menarik satu sama lain dengan gaya yang besarnya sama. Gaya tarik-menarik.

 _Gaya tarik-menarik …_

"Lalu yang ini," Judal mengangkat lengannya yang bebas dan menyampirkannya ke punggung Kougyoku, "adalah hukum Newton ketiga. Aksi sama dengan reaksi."

Kougyoku lupa merangkai kata. Hanya terbata dan menatap ke mata jenaka Judal, sampai pintu geser di samping mereka terbuka.

Menampilkan Alibaba dan Morgiana.

Si pemuda Saluja terbelalak lebar, "K-K-Kougyoku?!"

Kougyoku hanya bisa bengong saat Alibaba menutupi mata gadis di sebelahnya, "Ja-jangan mempertontonkan asusila di depan Morgiana!"

Lalu pemuda itu menarik lengan Morgiana dan tergesa turun tangga.

Satu detik. Dua detik.

"Kyaaaa!"

Tindakan pertamanya adalah berdiri. Tindakan keduanya adalah berpikir bagaimana kejadian ini tidak diketahui seisi sekolah (yang agak aneh, mengingat sekarang cuma mereka yang tertinggal di gedung itu). Dan tindakan ketiga adalah memunguti sampah lalu memberikan kotaknya ke Judal.

"Hei, ada ap—"

"To-tolong selesaikan. Akan kubuatkan manisan persik nanti malam." Lalu dia kabur secepat kelinci. Meninggalkan Judal yang terlalu terpaku untuk menertawai.

Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Jantungnya tidak sedang berdetak melebihi normal karena Judal. Pasti karena dia sehat. Ya, tidak mungkin senyum Judal penyebabnya.

Tapi kenapa sampai kini pemandangan itulah yang diperlihatkan otaknya?

Kougyoku berteriak pada pintu gerbang, "Aku benci fisikaaaa!"

.

END

* * *

 _a/n: lagi-lagi, karena baru buka buku fisika setelah sekian lama, tolong koreksi saya kalau salah. Ah, ya, cerita ini khusus dibuat untuk rara yang kurang asupan katanya —w— bisa dianggap spin-off dari cerita alimor sebelumnya. semoga suka, makasih sudah membaca~_


End file.
